


Take her home

by 17daysgreys



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Character Death, F/M, Loss of Virginity, Pregnancy, Sex, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 16:04:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13251711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/17daysgreys/pseuds/17daysgreys
Summary: Arya wants to be taken home to Wintefell and Gendry is going to make sure she gets there.





	Take her home

**Author's Note:**

> Some italics are direct quotes from the books. I intend no copyright.

 

Arya: 16

Gendry: 19

 

The ride had been long and hard, but Gendry thought little of it; he had a mission to get to Winterfell. No, it was his duty to do so if not for him, then for her.

 

 

Harrenhal had been absolute hell for them. Day in and day out they weren’t sure if the tickler was going to select them to be tortured. He’d strap rats to people’s abdomens and ask questions about the Brotherhood, but no one knew what they were or where they were. Gendry had been saved by the grace of Tywin Lannister, arguably the most calculating and tactical man in the Seven Kingdoms who gave little cares for the small folk or what terrors his wars brought them. The torture stopped that day. He had been placed in the forge and Arya had been selected as his cupbearer.

Tywin saw through her façade as a boy easily, making him fear for Arya’s safety. Here she was within inches of the man her brother was at war against. If only he had known what a valuable hostage he had. However, they didn’t stay in Harrenhal forever; Arya made a deal with Jaqen H’ghar to get them out. And so he, her, and Hot Pie were travelling through the Riverlands. Eventually Hot Pie decided to stay at the Cross Roads Inn, while he and Arya found their way into the Brotherhood without Banners camp.

They’d been together for years now, and Gendry certainly noticed the changes in Arya. She had let her hair grow, it fell mid-way down her back and she only ever braided it, claiming it was too annoying and wishing she could cut it again. He had urged her not to, which led to a bit of an awkward conversation. He knew that he shouldn’t be having these feelings, especially not for a highborn girl like Arya. He was a bastard blacksmith, what did he have to offer her? He had no land, no name, no anything; he couldn’t even read and write.

“Gendry,” she swatted at his face, “What are you doing? You look like your head’s in the clouds.”

He stared at her for a moment, having to recollect himself. He had forgotten that they were at The Peach. Why was he in a brothel and why was Arya here and why was she drinking her weight in ale? He could tell she was slightly drunk already.

A woman approached their table, “ _Look at this fine young ox, wait till Alyce sees those arms. Oh, and he blushes like a maid, too. Well, Alyce will fix that for you, boy, see if she don’t.”_ His cheeks felt like they were on fire and Arya was gripping her drink tightly.

He ignored the woman, much to Arya’s delight, but then another one came around a bit later.

“ _I’m named Bella,” the girl told Gendry, “For the battle, I bet I could ring your bell, to. You want to?”_

_“No,” he said gruffly._

_“I bet you do.” She ran a hand along his arm. “I don’t cost nothing to friends of Thoros and the lightning lord.”_

_“No, I said,” Gendry rose abruptly and stalked away from the table out into the night._

_Bella turned to Arya, “Don’t he like girls?”_

_Arya shrugged, “He’s just stupid. He likes to polish helmets and beat on swords with hammers.”_

Gendry comes back into The Peach to see Arya talking with some man. She was laughing profusely, ale was practically coming out of her nose and Gendry was seething with jealousy.

“ _She’s my sister,” Gendry put a heavy hand on the man’s shoulder, and squeezed, “Leave her be.”_  He scared the man off and he couldn’t help but feel a bit proud of himself, but Arya stared daggers into him.

“ _Why did you day that?” Arya hopped to her feet. “You’re not my brother.”_

_“That’s right,” he said angrily. “I’m too bloody lowborn to be kin to m’lady high.”_

_Arya was taken aback by the fury in his voice. “That’s not the way I meant it.”_

_“Yes it is.” He sat down on the bench, cradling a cup of wine between his hands. “Go away, I want to drink this wine in peace. Then maybe I’ll go find that black-haired girl and ring her bell for her.”_

_“But…”_

_“I said, go away, M’lady.”_

_Arya whirled and left him there. A stupid bullheaded bastard boy, that’s all he is. He could ring all the bells he wanted, it was nothing to her._

“You look like you’ve had a rough night,” a mysterious voice enticed her once she was outside The Peach.

She tried to ignore it, but it persisted, “I’ve had a pretty rough night to. Want to hear about it?”

“Not particularly,” she scowled, “Leave me be.”

He came into the light and suddenly she felt her heart beating faster. She didn’t know whether it was because she found him attractive or because she was still angry with Gendry.

He had blue hair, bright blue, clearly dyed for she could see his pale silver roots coming through at the top. _Clearly his disguise is fading_ , she thought. His eyes were dark purple, almost blue. He was tall, like Gendry, but much less wide, but he still looked strong. She bit her lip as she walked towards him.

“Why’re you out here? Aren’t the whores inside?”

“Who said I wanted a whore?”

She struggled, “I just assumed.”

“We’re not all here to ring women’s bells,” he laughed and she couldn’t help but think of Gendry and him ringing that stupid Bella’s bells. Suddenly the rage came over her and without thinking she leaned into this mysterious man and kissed him. She’d never kissed anyone before, so she didn’t know exactly what to do. His lips, though, felt soft against her own and she could taste a bit of the ale he had been drinking earlier.

Once they caught their breath he asked, “Are you sure you’re not a whore?”

Arya laughed, “I’m sure. But,” her mind was racing with emotions, “I can be one tonight.”

He didn’t need to be told twice, he grabbed her wrist and practically dragged her behind him to the back entrance of The Peach up to his room.

 

_Four moons later_

 

“Lady Arya,” Lady Smallwood called. Arya grimaced at the title; she loathed being called a lady. “I’ve the dress for the feast.”

Arya begrudgingly opened the door, “I do not want to wear that, and my tunic and breeches are just fine.”

“No,” Lady Smallwood put her foot in the doorframe to stop Arya from slamming it, “They’re not. Besides, Lord Beric insists.”

Arya didn’t care much for what Lord Beric wanted, he had promised to bring her to Robb moons ago and still here they sat in the Riverlands, “I don’t want to.”

“Please, it’s only for a few hours. Besides you’ve worn this dress before and I know someone liked it a lot.”

_She’s talking about Gendry._

Arya knew she wouldn’t be able to keep her secret for much longer, her only options were complying or running away and since she liked having a roof over her head she decided it’d be best to wear the dress.

After she had scrubbed herself raw, making sure no handmaids saw her; she entered her chambers again; putting on a loose fitting tunic for when a handmaid braided her hair into an intricate nest on top of her head. Lady Smallwood insisted on dressing her.

“My lady,” her tone was solemn, “The dress is too tight.”

Arya turned to face her and there it was staring Lady Smallwood in the face, the tiny bump that had begun to form in her middle. She didn’t regret her night with Griff, the Tyroshi sell sword, but she had forgotten to ask for moon tea or she didn’t want to because then everyone would know that she wasn’t a maiden.

Lady Smallwood gasped, “Lady Arya.”

“I wasn’t forced, if that’s what you’re thinking.”

“I can’t believe Gendry did this, after all the warnings Beric has given him.”

Arya tensed, _Gendry didn’t do this and he certainly doesn’t want to or did he?_ Gendry had been ignoring her for the past few moons, only talking to her when absolutely necessary. However, she could say the same, she hadn’t gone out and sought his company either.

“It’s not Gendry’s,” she answered curtly.

“Whose is it then?”

“No one of importance.”

“My lady, if someone of this household.”

Arya was getting fed up with the questioning, “It’s someone who I met at The Peach, okay?”

Suddenly, Lady Smallwood’s face fell and her tone became overtly motherly, “My dear, I don’t know what we’re going to do.”

“Can I just not go to the feast and we can deal with this another time?”

“I’m sorry, but no. This feast is in your honor.”

Arya rolled her eyes, “Not this again. Why does Lord Beric keep doing this? Once we get to a new place, he insists on throwing me a feast. I do not want them.”

“But you have this one and everything is set. You won’t be able to hide this forever.”

She knew Lady Smallwood was right, so she put her best foot forward and made her way to the hall. She noticed Gendry right away, his eyes were staring at her; clearly he’d noticed. Everyone had noticed. They weren’t staring at the fact that she was wearing a bloody dress; no they were all to preoccupied with the glaring evidence that she was no longer a maiden. Gendry was so angry he got up from his seat and left the room.

“Lady Arya,” Beric gasped.

“My Lord,” was the only thing she could muster, she couldn’t even look him in the eye.

He just shook his head and said nothing more. The rest of the meal was eaten in silence and Arya left for the forge as soon as she could escape.

“Gendry,” she hollered, “Gendry. I know you’re in there.”

“Go away m’lady.”

“No. You’re angry, we need to talk.”

Suddenly he opened the door, “We need to talk? Or you need to explain yourself to me, because Arya who you bring to your bed is none of my business.”

“It’s not your business,” she began, “But you have no right to be angry with me.”

“I have no right to be angry? You lied to me for months.”

“I never lied,” she argued, “I just didn’t tell you the truth.”

“Clearly.”

“Gendry,” she cried, “Please.” But he simply slammed the door of the forge in her face.

 

_Moons Later_

 

Gendry had been on a raid in a village nearby, some Lannister soldiers were pillaging and the Brotherhood went to stop it, when he returned to Acorn Hall a maid ran to him.

“Ser Waters,” anxiety flooded her tone, “It’s Lady Arya.”

Fear settled over him. He was so angry with Arya. He loved her and yet she took another man to her bed. He had no right to feel this way, she wasn’t his, and she could do with her body whatever she pleased.

“What is it?”

The maid looked at the ground, “She’s having the babe.”

“And?”

“It’s been two days, Ser, the maester says.”

Gendry didn’t wait for her to finish the sentence he ran off in the direction of the birthing room.

“You can’t be in here,” another servant stated, but Gendry ignored her and barged into the room.

“Gendry,” her voice called softly. He had never seen her so weak. Sweat was dripping down her forehead and there was so much blood.

“Shh, shh, Arya, I’m here,” he cooed.

“I’m scared,” she whispered, “I don’t want to die.”

“You’re not dying, Arya. I promise.”

But everyone in the room had a different look on their faces; they knew that Arya would not make it through the birth.

“Ser Waters,” the maester came up to him, “She’s too small for the babe. It’s impossible to get out.”

He didn’t know what the maester was saying, he just kept looking at Arya whose eyes never left his, and he gripped her hand tighter, “What are you saying?”

“She wanted to wait for you.”

Realization came over him, “Arya, no, please no. Don’t do this.”

“Gendry,” she smiled, “I always loved your name.” She stroked his cheek, rubbing the tear that fell down it with her thumb, “I love you. I don’t think I ever got to tell you that.”

“Arya, don’t say that because you’re not dying.”

“Yes I am.”

“Arya,” he cried, “Please.”

“Take care of them please. Please do that for me.”

“Arya, I love you. Please don’t.”

He held her for some time before she nodded to the maester, “I’m ready.”

Gendry couldn’t stand to watch, but he was going to hold her hand through the end. The maester cut the babe out of Arya’s stomach and the screams she made were deafening. He held her hand to his mouth and kissed it, but it was soaked with his tears.

“It’s a girl,” the maester announced.

“Arya,” he whispered, “It’s a girl. She’s beautiful. She’s so beautiful.”

The maester wrapped the babe in a blanket and showed her to Arya and Gendry, “Gendry,” Arya whispered, her voice so weak, he had to lean in just to hear her, “Her name is Alysanne Targaryen, bring her north, keep her safe. Please.”

“As m’lady commands.” But she did not hear him; she had already passed, leaving Gendry with a newborn babe in his arms.

 

_Five years later_

“State your business,” a guard stated at the gates of Winterfell. He had finally made it to Arya’s home. He had finally brought her daughter home.

“I need to speak with the King and Lady Sansa, it’s urgent.” For some reason the guard let him in and led him through the halls of Winterfell. It was as magnificent as Arya’s stories had once told.

“Ser,” the guard stated as he opened up the door, “They’re inside.”

It was like they had been waiting for him. One, a beautiful woman with long red hair and dazzling blue eyes, _Sansa_ he thought stared at him. While the other, a man with dark hair and eyes like Arya’s stood up to greet him.

“We’ve been expecting you, Ser Waters,” Jon greeted.

“Your grace?” Gendry kneeled.

“You may rise,” Jon, commanded, “Please, there is much we need to discuss.”

And so Gendry began the story of how he had met Arya outside the Sept of Baelor, how Yoren had cut her hair, how they had been through Harrenhal together.

“And where is my sister now? Why isn’t she with you?” Sansa pressed.

Gendry’s face grew solemn, “My lady, I’m sorry, but she died.”

Sansa’s hand clutched her chair, while Jon couldn’t help but let out a scream, “How?” Sansa asked.

“In childbirth.”

“And the babe?” Jon asked.

“She’s here,” Gendry pointed to the sleeping five year old on his chest. She had dark hair like Arya’s but her eyes were purple.

“You’ve taken care of her all this time?” Sansa asked.

“It was what my Lady commanded.”

“Ser Waters, I don’t know how we could ever repay you,” Jon said.

“I’ve kept her safe all these years,” Gendry stated, “I wish to keep her safe among family. She’s only known me as her father.”

“I take it you aren’t?” Jon asked.

“No. I did not want to dishonor Lady Arya, but I did love her.”

“Who is her father?”

“I do not know,” Gendry admitted, “But when Arya gave birth she named her, Alysanne Targaryen.” Both Jon and Sansa knew the danger the little girl faced being a possible Targaryen.

The girl woke from her slumber and opened her eyes, both Jon and Sansa saw they were bright amethyst, “But I’ve been calling her Arya Waters,” Gendry offered.

“You won’t be calling her that anymore,” Jon commanded.

“Your grace?”

“She’ll be Arya Stark.” Gendry smiled at the idea, Arya Stark had finally made it home to Winterfell.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is out of character for Arya, but I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
